


Scared Past Solider Lover

by FreedomToWrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Bonds, Destined mates Levi and Eren, Doctor Grisha, Dominant Levi, Heats and Ruts, Human Trafficking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Marks, Medic/Marine Biologist Hange, Mental instablilty due to past, Nesting, No sex until Eren is over 20, Omega Eren, Omegaverse, Pregnant Adult Eren, Protective Levi, Protective Parents, Rescue, Rich Ackerman Family, Smut, Solider Erwin, Solider Levi, Solider Mike, Solider Mobolt, Solider Nanabe, Soliders Team Levi, Stay at home mother Carla, Stay at home mother Kuchel, Submissive Eren, Tall Levi, Trafickers abuse child Eren, kidnaping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreedomToWrite/pseuds/FreedomToWrite
Summary: Levi:Kicking the door in, shooting every obstical in my past. I'd do anything to take back my future mate. Some of the traffickers beg while the others piss themselves, the rest go down fighting. They know their going to die and slowly, that I can't be stopped. My team covers my back as we tear the place to shreds. Going through room to room to find Eren. We find him, tied down not dead but gone.





	Scared Past Solider Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Author chan here. How is everyone? Hope every ones good. I have another work out for you, but please mind the tags above. As always enjoy, comment and kudo. Love you all! 
> 
> Author chan

Levi:

75 miles, thats how fast the stolen vehicle was moving. Stepping on the petal boosted the speed to 90 then to over 100 earning me another remark to slow down by my commanding officer Eyebrows. A glance at the rear view passenger mirror revealed the muscular, blond alpha in camo military uniform staring right back. “Get off my fucking case.”

“Your not being safe. If you can’t be rational then, someone else will drive.” I snarled at the male, once more taking my eyes off the road. “Please keep your eyes on the road” the kind red headed, medium height beta asked of me from her nearby seat. “Keep your damn mouth shut, no one asked you to come along.”

“If we didn’t come with you would’ve gotten yourself killed by now. With your lack of thinking…. Your never this reckless” Mike commented from his spot in the passenger seat. His all over the place light brown hair, darker than tanned outlined his at the ready brown eyes that were trained on the snipers scope in his hands. Ever watchful. “Boss please slow down, well crash long before we make it to the traffickers hideout” Ed, a long tanned hair alpha butted in. I glanced at him and the last two members eyes, his brown unlike the black of Oulo and Gunther. Both tall alphas, the first had a mixture of light grey and brown, cut much like my own. The latter wore short cropped hair. All were at attention like Erwin and I in military uniform. “You going to get in on this too?” I asked the last member of the makeshift, last minute team. Molbot also another tan with brown eyes but shorter was quick to get out, “I may not approve of you driving methods but I can’t see my self reacting any other way if it was Hange.”

I felt a hand on my shoulder, prompting me to turn. Meeting the concerned gaze of the only female. “Well get him back.”

“Don’t promise something you can’t” my eyes threw themselves back on to the non existent road. “You need to have some faith” Erwin offered. “Praying never did a thing for me.”

“It’ll be alright” he assured. It was hard not to lose faith after all this time. This was our last chance. Not only was this the last strong hold and the police were already on our trail but their was high chances that he had already been sold. Or already dead. I could not contain the sounds my body produced. Almost sending myself into a mindless rage.

“Their less than a mile away, prepare for stage three” Mike informed. Petal being let some room to breath lead the civilian vehicle, the only one we were able to get a hold of slow to a jog, then walk, to a crawl until finally a stop. Ever mindful of the traps we knew laied about we exited the vehicle. Stage one, getting a foot on Arizona soil, the second a car and make our way towards the compound was now complete. Stage three, final step of the mission was to make our way inside and take back what was stolen. My three old omega now four, Eren. 

I was being reckless, normally not rash instead cool and collective on a mission I was letting my distress and instincts get the best of me. My alpha banged against my mental cage, wanting out. No longer trusting the human side to free our mate when I could not protect from the very beginning. Yes I had failed but now the score would be even. The traffickers were going down. No mercy, only in blood.

Gear was checked for a final time before stage three went into effect. We still had a ways to go. But being spotted via vehical was a more likely outcome verse being spotted on foot. Mike the sniper would stay in the car while Mobolt drove and the Erwin protected. A tank or armored car would’ve been better but when your in a nation illegally and disobeying your generals orders your limited in supplies. 

We had hoped to make it further inland in the Arizona desert before being spotted but what can you do? The outside perimeter, maned by only five men were easy targets. But that still left them plenty of time to inform those who surely resided within, that's if our brief back and forth didn’t. Who really cared anymore? All that matter was getting Eren. I kicked the door in, sending the already broken down, crumbling wood into the far well. The whole place looked liked it would crumble down at any moment from lack of care and the interior fared no better. I scuffled with two men at the door having no chance to grab for a weapon. I broke the neck of one in an instant while the other grapled in my grip, holding his throat hostage. I had no time to take him out by suffocation already the enemy reinforcements were upon us so I did the next best thing.Using the ugly bastard as a human shield. He took round after round of his soon to be joining him in the land of the dead gunfire before he lost his usefulness. His corps fell to the ground in a deep resonating thud. I lead my team through the first barade of traffickers. 

A fork in the building, leading down four different directions including the one we had already gone through. We split up, I had faith my men and women could handle what would surely be thrown their way. My passageway revealed many doors. My hands opened one after another, many housed men who were being serviced by hookers. Not digustioning I took aim one time after another, disposing of both kinds. There was no place in this world for them. 

Many fought back, aiming both guns, fists and knives my way. A few begged for their soon to be stolen lives. I only watched, looking down on them, pulling the trigger with no second thoughts. Taking sickening pleasure in the way their brains flew from the once confined area behind the once alive bastards skull. Blasting my way down hallway after hallway it was clear this place had been designed to confuse and make those who entered lost. 

One hallway housed nothing but trapped hostages. I sprung them free. Attempting to get information from them proved frustrating and useless due to the language barrier between those speaking English and me who spoke only Japanese. Ignoring the other captives I had only one on my mind. There was one last door at the end of the hall. I prayed to the beings above, that my goal would finally be realized. The door was open, I was shot at,barely able to roll out of the way as the fiend inside the room launched a baray of bullets at my person. In my foolishness I didn’t think much towards the door already being open. 

The trafficker blocked the omega from my path. My omega. Strung to the wall by single nails through the palms and chains at his feet was my first sight of my poor mate. His clothes were torn and tattered, dirty. He was covered in blood. Injured with at least two stab wounds visible and broken hip with a bullet hole and bone sticking out it didn’t look good for Eren. His glazed, blank eyes reinforced the thought, fuleing my distressed rage. Not even revenge matter in that moment.

Grappling and tussling on the filthy floor it was alpha against alpha. Mate against threat. Soldier against trafficker. With a definitive thrust of the hand, I forced his gun from the threat. Taking the top I shoved the man animally on the floor. He stringed my mate up now it was his turn. A knife in each hand held the man to the floor, with a piece of his own medicine. Wounded and bleeding myself I ignore all around me until I came upon the unresponsive omega. 

Lost to the world in a condition I had seen too often to count I did my best to come up on what to do. There was no way to prettly take out the spikes. He was bleeding out with no medic in sight. I snatched the key to the cuffs from the perpetrators belt, at least I could spare him that much. Reasoning that his mental state would take care to block the rest of his incoming pain. Reasoning may not be the best way to describe it, begging was a better description.

No sound came from the boy when he was released from the spikes. His arms slumped, falling next to the tattered body the rest of him belonged to. “Please Eren. Please hold on. I’ll get you out.” I tore my outer layer army shirt off followed by my bullet proof vest and white tee. With no care for the garment I tore the tee into bandages that I used to treat Eren. Making the vest as large as possible I tucked him against my chest inside the coat and vest. One hand was occupied holding him to me, the remaining one was more than enough to defend us. The screaming male I had left behind was kicked before having his throat ripped open. Blood spraying the surrounding area, revealing the tender, dark red fleshy meat underneath.

Fortentually there was almost no opponents left to take out. Valuable time would now not to have to be wasted on taking them out. I left the remaining for my squad. My piroprity now was Eren and getting him health care. A hospital stop for all was uneventful. Only I never got that far. Outside in the desert heat waiting for us was the local PD. They had control of the car and all its occupants the later all being cuffed and on the harsh ground. “Sir! Put your hands in the air! Do it now.” 

“Put your hands in the air, this is the last time you will be asked.” My mind raced trying to form a solution, not focused on the guns aimed at my person and my hidden mate. “Levi don’t fight them” that was Erwins voice, calling out to me from his captive situation. I set Eren on the ground, in between my feet still covered by both the vest and my coat. “He’s got a hostage!”. 

“You fools were rescuing the hostages not the other way around” Erwin could be heard snapping at the imbasols. “Are you stupid to, look at our uniforms?” 

“Until we have dissolved any confusion everyone is being detained. You are not free to leave. Last chance put your hands in the air.” the commanding officer of the homeland PD took charge of my take down. My inner alpha refused to take commands from another alpha but reasoned at least this way Eren would get treatment. That was the only reason I dropped my at the ready, fighting stance. I was cuffed and lead to the others. Tranquilized when I fought when they went to take Eren from me. Quick to influence I could do nothing but watch helplessly as they threw me besides my captured comrades and took him from me.

The moment I came too, I found myself under the watchful eyes of the Japanese military police. Bandaged and handcuffed I was left to wait out healing and punishment. Unable to go to Eren.”The General will see you now.” When well enough I was led out by the military PD from my medical hall cell. General Zackly sat behind the desk, the shining wood reflecting his poor mood. “You can leave” he dismissed the PD, we were not so lucky. Not one of us made a sound, not daring to open our mouths in our defense. We all knew it would get us nowhere. 

“You all have much explaining to do” he stared each of us down. “Captain Levi its your mate you were after, Eren Yeager, age 4, omega. Is it safe to say your the mastermind behind this?”

“Yes” there was no telling what punishment would befall, I was prepared to take all the blame if it spared those that had aided me. “I ordered them to participate.”

“Erwin as well? You have no power over the commander.”

“Black mail” I replied, calmingly with a blank face. Not giving anything away that I was lying.“No sir we went on our own will” Oulo was saying, similar words leaving his mouth to the others. “If I didn’t know better, I would believe you. I must say, your a good liar Captain. But you must know that you trying to cover for them will get you nowhere.”Well shit, that’s where that plan went.RIght out the damned, fucking window. Great just great, big mouths. 

“With all due respect sir, can we just find out what our punishment is?”

“You were always in a rush Smith.” Each person in handcuffeds infront of him was given a harsh glare, filled with disapproval but respect.“Your all facing crimes of illegal international entering of a country, resisting arrest, resisting a lawful order, murder on multiple counts, assault with a deadly weapon and auto theft.”

“In our defense we didn’t know it was stolen until after we paid for it” Mobolt spoke up.”There was no way for us to know the paperwork was fake.”

“That maybe so but what defense do you have for the other charges?” A eye brow was lifted on the old man's head, testing to see if we could get ourselves out of this. Which we couldn’t. “We have nothing more to say sir” Erwin said. Here it came, the book was going to be thrown at us. “Yes well I do.” He picked up the stacks on his desk, handing each of us one. “Due to your bravery and actions your international charges are being pardoned.”

“Sir?” Mike was not the only one confused. “Between the four raids, over 511 captives were freed,you broke up a international human trafficking ring. As well as undermining and revealing numerous international drug smuggling and weapons rings.”

“So were not getting punished?” This was too good to be true. Must be dreaming. “Not by them Ral. Now if the lot of you would keep quiet I would be able to finish.”

“I apologize sir” he waved off the woman's words. “The American government has pardoned all charges against your persons, but that does not mean you won’t be punished by me as you disobeyed orders and left your posts.” His picked off his glasses to rub at his eyes before fixing them into their original positions. “As much as I hate to admit I was wrong you did the right thing. The United States has sent over a metal for each of you for your bravery and actions. And you will receive one from our nation as well.”

“Thank you sir” it was huge lift off our shoulders, our unisoned words portraying such. “Levi” he rose from his seat to stand in front of my standing form. “Ackerman you were willing to do whatever it took to save the innocent. Willing to lie for the comarands standing next to you, that took a lot but next time take to mind its not smart to lie to a commanding officer.” He paused before the ball fell. “For you duty to justice and for your actions I’m promoting you to Lance Corporal.”

“Thank you sir.” The alpha leaned against his desk, but not before placing a box on the wooden surface, it wasn’t one used to house and haul paper. Instead it was bigger, like one used for moving and such. “I think the lot of you should look at this.”

“What is it sir?” Mobolt questioned. “These are letters of thanks for the families and victims. They have asked that they be given to the lot of you.” That was kind of them, they didn’t have to thank us. “That leaves one more thing.” Yeah, punishment. I hoped this didn’t take long, I had Eren to get too. “Being said for all the good you did I am still going to punish you, keep in mind that this is a lot less than what I was going to orginally dish out.” Yeah, yeah just get over it. “For four months all of you will be only suspension without pay. Your weapons will also be turned over to Commander Pixas who is expecting to see you after the meeting. That is all, you are dismissed.” 

I needed no more encouragement than that, flying from the room, retracing the steps of my feet, making the required momentary stop to drop off my weapon and get the damned cuffs out. Which ment walking through the base with the things. Comander Pixas was not the only amused person to find the lot of us as such. Once the arens I was forced to take part of was finished I took to the medical wing where my ill mate was being housed while recovering. Per Erens condition no one was allowed into the ICU room he was being housed in. The boy could be viewed from the viewing window,the glass doing nothing to hide the condition he was in. A iv gave him the liquid and pain medication he needed while the heart monitor did just as the name assigned to the object. Knowing nothing about medicine wasn’t needed to see that the omega was struggling. The final machine attached to the child was a oxygen tube. Helping the struggling survivor to breath. 

It was no surprise his parents and my mother had beat me to the room. My mother spotted me first, Kuchel Ackerman rushed me, crying my name as she hugged me tightly. Hurting me in the process but I made sure to hide the discomfort. The three had enough to worry about without adding me to the list, my wounds minor in comparison to the omegas. “I’m alright mama.” 

“My baby. My two babies” she kissed me on the cheek before making room for the family friend, Erens mother. “Thank you, thank you. My god thank you.” The second ailing mother sobed against me, I hugged the women back. “Please tell me you're alright. Please, I can’t stand to see another of my children suffer.”

“I promise mother. Just a couple scrapes and bruises.” Karla Yeager pats at her teary face, a comforting hand from her husband Grisha is placed on the saddende mothers shoulder, the alpha doing his best to comfort his omega mate. “Thank you, son. Thank you for saving our child.” The fellow alpha reached his hand out to me, shaking mine. “There’s no need to thank me dad.”

“Were so happy the two of you are home” my birth mother speaks out. “How is he doing?” Things feared me not the other way around, but my mates condition had me on that spectrum. “It could be worse” Grisha stepped up to speak, “he has two broken ribs, broken leg and broken hip. His hands needed stitches, he’s malnourished and dehydrated. But he will pull through.”

“I failed him.” the guilt was eating away at me. Had been since the day my future mate had been taken from the daycare yard.It’s true that there was nothing that I could’ve done to prevent the kidnapping as I had been away training new recruits. Still able to remember the devastation and rage that had hit me when the news had reached my ears, now all I felt was concern relief, the later of which stemmed from him being home. “Its not your fault. I’m sure your blaming yourself. No I know you are but this isn’t something that can be put on your shoulders ” my mama said. “No one could’ve predicted it would happen. All we can do is thank God that he is now safe, warm, and healing.”

“When do you think he’ll come to?” 

“There’s no telling when” my future father in law answered. “He’s under a medically induced coma right now to help with healing and pain” his mate offered as an addition to the response, “I expect their wake him around the end of the week. That’ll give his body enough time to come to terms with the conditions its under. But that’s not taking into account if anything negatively changes.” I repeated the last two words. “Don’t say that” Carla panicked “he doesn’t need any more problems. He’s only four.”

“My friend Hange is the director here and although she’s on maternity leave she’s monitoring the situation.”

“That’s very kind of her” the generic mother of the being spoken about omega. “Enough about Eren” Carla broke up the conversation suddenly turning to me with a sick look in her eyes,”I want to hear about how you made them pay.” 

“Levi” having not bothered to check the caller ID it better not be a solicitor or someone was getting a mouthful about waking me up at 8 in the morning, before my time off I would be fine with taking a call that early, hell I be up that early but not now. A solid two weeks after my release and meeting with the general and I was now efficiently soft in my schedule. I could get used to this. “This is Grisha.” If he was calling this early…”Good morning” sniffling a yawn I waited to see what my fellow alpha had to say. “The doctors think nows a good time to wake Eren but I asked them to wait until you came in.”That was a turn, the doctors held off an extra week to keep as much stress of the child and now they wanted to wake him but Grisha had agreed and supported both moves, he was trustworthy besides Hange approved the motion. Both knew what they were talking about. “I can be in within let’s say 25.”

“I’ll relay that. Talk soon” phone call over I took a moment to collect my thoughts. Waking him up with be a slow process, him coming to could go both ways. He could wake up in a panic, screaming and struggling or he could be relieved and happy. Probably confused and scared either way.


End file.
